


Chocolate Bath

by Aprilup



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, chocolate bath, don't do this at home kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilup/pseuds/Aprilup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired/based off that wonderful Chocolate Bath discussion scene in Hakugin no Shou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, little editing was done. 
> 
> ...I miss Eiri and Haku so much...

It was like a scene out of one of his dreams (or is it better to call it a nightmare), except everything was ten times worse and undeniably real. 

Eiri stared in horror at the litter of chocolate wrappers scattered across the bathroom tiles. Various brands of chocolate with their different wrappings were strewn everywhere, even covering the one small bathroom mat they had. There were drops of chocolate clinging to the tiles, the walls and even in the sink. But worst of all, there was a bathtub full of it, oozing away, chocolate dripping down the sides, complete with someone right in the thick of it. 

As he felt his towel slip through his fingers, Eiri’s jaw dropped in the same way at the atrocity in front of him. 

His stupidly tall, ridiculous, candy-loving Messiah was there. 

Naked. 

Having a chocolate bath. 

“Oh my god…” He whispered. 

“I’m… still dreaming right?“ 

He muttered weakly to himself, looking around frantically but it was clear that this was Eiri’s current reality. Before he could get another word out, Haku finally spoke up. 

“How about it, why don’t you join me?" 

As Eiri spluttered and struggled to get a reply out, Haku just continued to sit comfortably while drinking his juice box, grinning slightly against his straw. One hand held the drink while his other hand was extended out towards Eiri, clearly stating his intentions. 

A slight pounding in the back of his head notified Eiri of a migraine starting up as he considered the effort needed to clean this terrible mess up. They had a mission to prepare for tomorrow and all he wanted to do was take a calming bath, in hot water mind you, which was the way normal people did things. Obviously there’s nothing normal about being a Messiah, their existence alone was special, but there was just something about Haku that made Eiri just want to yell at him, stand taller and meet his eyes, stare deeper into them and… 

Shaking himself out of his own thoughts, Eiri hurriedly returned to the matter at hand. 

“What am I going to do with you, I-" 

“Have a bath with me." 

Startled silence followed for a few seconds before-

“That’s not what I meant-" 

“Come on. You were the one who dreamt this idea up.” He grinned, watching the smaller boy grow red in anger. 

Just before Eiri could say anything to retaliate, Haku coughed slightly.   
“Plus, aren’t you cold like that?” He looked down at where Eiri had dropped his towel before. 

This time the flush across Eiri’s face was for a completely different reason. 

**** 

It was uncomfortably warm.   
Extremely sticky. 

Eiri couldn’t tell if the heat was from the heaviness of the chocolate surrounding him or the lack of space when there were two people crammed into the bathtub; but he was definitely sure that it wasn’t because he was close to Haku at all. 

Nope, not at all. 

“What do you think? Pretty comfortable, right?”   
Haku’s smug voice made him bristle slightly with anger as Eiri remembered why he was in this position again. 

“WHY THE HELL DID YOU PULL ME IN?!“ 

He scowled, struggling to remove his limbs as more chocolate dripped down from his hair and trickled down across his collarbone. The smell of chocolate was overwhelming, the sweetness almost sickening, yet Haku continued to sit there happily in front of Eiri, enjoying the disgustingly sweet atmosphere. 

“I can think of a dozen reasons of why this is a horrible mistake.”

“I can think of a dozen reasons of why this is the best idea I’ve ever had, though you do get about 30% of the credit for it,” Haku shrugged.

“What, only 30%?! Are you kidding me! If I didn’t mention it, you would have never thought of it in the first place!” He huffed in anger, he wasn’t going to lose to Haku in anything.

Haku pursed his lips.

“Okay fine, you get 40%.”

“Unbelievable!” 

Eiri’s scowl grew deeper. One hand gripping the edge of the bathtub, he attempted to push himself up and out but both his hands and his feet kept slipping and sliding beneath him. It was utterly frustrating, and the chocolate that was now sliding down his face was extremely distracting, yet he refused to admit defeat. 

“42% then.” 

“ARGH!” With a sudden burst of energy, Eiri managed shoved himself up. 

But his victory was only momentary; as soon as he tried to move his right foot, he slipped and fell forwards, just towards where Haku was sitting.

“Watch out!!” 

****

It vaguely occurred to him that the only thing between their bodies was the dripping chocolate across their skin, but Eiri could care less about that right now, since his arms had come across Haku’s shoulders in order to create balance and his face was incredibly close to his Messiah’s.

Noses nearly touching, their eyes met and Eiri felt his breathing grow shallow. He could feel every part of his legs and arms that were pressed up against Haku, the chocolate between them still sliding slowly. It was too much, but he was too afraid of what would happen if he tried to move away.

“Eiri…” 

Haku’s voice was so soft, the way he breathed out his name made Eiri shiver slightly at the warmth behind it. His cheeks grew hotter as he closed his eyes, unable to reply. 

“Eiri…”

He shook his head slightly, unsure of what to do and now far too embarrassed to open his eyes. 

“Eiri…”

Haku never stopped whispering his name.

“Eiri…”

“Eiri…. Eiri, wake up!”

****

Jolting up from the bed, a sudden cold chill came over Eiri as the blankets fell down around his waist. 

He looked around in confusion.

Fully clothed? Check. No traces of chocolate in his hair? Check.

Eiri blinked several times. 

Was that… just a dream again?

“Maybe, maybe not.” Haku replied from the side. 

“Did I just say that out loud?!” Eiri exclaimed, jumping back from Haku’s sudden appearance. At least this time, he was fully covered and thankfully not covered in chocolate.

“Who knows.” Haku smiled. 

“Come on, let’s go, we’ll be late for our mission briefing.”

Nodding slowly, Eiri got up and followed Haku out of the room. 

As they walked out, Eiri noted that for some weird reason, there was a lot of chocolate missing from Haku’s snack pile.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame @clacchin, @yukitorigoe and @uedachan for this.   
> First posted on my tumblr: shigaa.tumblr.com


End file.
